


Have A Fun Little Day

by Gwainesuperiority



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Smut, Surprise Ending, Surprise Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority
Summary: Then he saw the message from Alex."Have a fun little day 😏😏😏"What happened after Alex commented that under George's birthday post
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Have A Fun Little Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am not promoting the shipping of these people in real life, this is all just for fun and it purely fictional apart from a few things from real life that i put in this fic

George woke up late on his birthday, he really wanted to wake Alex up but he decided to let him rest. He supposed the childlike excitement of his birthday had persisted over the years and it took a lot of strenght not to push him out of bed to wake him up.  
Instead he went to twitter to receive birthday messages and validation from his subscribers. "Im old now" he simply tweeted. Anyone reading might assume that he was annoyed but as he was typing, he had to bite his lip to stop the huge grin on his face.  
He checked his messages;

-Will-

Will: Happy birthday mate,  
me and James coming  
round in a bit x

George: Cheers mate, sorry for the late reply, just woke up. Alex  
still asleep of course 🙄😅x

Will: Didn't wake up early  
for a birthday shag? Shit bf  
Id break up lmao x

George: Sounds gross but i love  
Him too much ugh x

Will: You guys are cute  
But if im not best man  
At ur wedding im getting  
You cancelled one way or  
Another x

George: Think we'll have to work  
On breaking the relationship  
To the subs without them going  
Mad before any weddings x

Will: Tru x  
Read

James

James: Happy birthday alpha male

George: Thanks james, u round later yeh?

James: Course, i'm bringing beers :) x

George: Sounddddd :)  
Read

Mia

Mia: Happy birthday George,  
Will says happy birthday too.  
Wish i could see u but im working,  
Ill see you tomorrow tho xxx

George: Thanks mia :) x

George: And don't worry Will  
Has texted me happy birthday  
Haha xxxx

Mia: Oh good, u know what  
His memories like, i have  
2 remind him every time,  
Luckily not for you i guess xx

George: I feel honoured xx

Mia: Trust me you really  
Should xx

George: See u saturday xx

Mia: (: x  
Read

George smiled as he read more birthday messages and once he had answered all his texts he sunk back down into the covers and turned to his sleeping boyfriend. 

Not to break whatever fourth wall may or may not exist, i want the reader to know that whilst sleeping lovers in fanfictions usually look beautiful, calm or cute, Alex Elmslie was currently half-snoring, mouth open with a cold drool patch on the pillow. George loved him anyway.

He reached forward to push one of his curtains off of his face. He loved to see Alex getting some rest, ever since he and George had started sharing the same bed it seemed as though he was able to sleep more often. He was sure that he'd seen an article on how sharing a bed can do that to you or something.

With Alex alseep and unable to tease him for it, George snuggled closer to him. He wasn't able to go back to sleep, especially as James and Will were coming down in a bit. Alex was warm. Not just warm but quiet for once, it was a huge change.

After a few minutes of cuddling with a sleeping Alex, George slid out of bed quietly and pulled down his underwear in order to change it and get dressed. He went with a simple pair of grey boxer breifs, black skinny jeans, a white shirt and found himself putting on Alex's LGT hoodie to battle the slight chill. Because lets face it, even July in England wasn't garuanteed to provide any sun at all.

He headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on and whilst he was waiting he heard a knock at the door, remembering it was Will and James he rushed to open it.

"You alright George?" James smiled as he walked through the door. "I'd give you a hug but." He looked down at the hamper he was carrying in one hand. An m&s bag for life full of beer was being swung about in the other. The hamper looked to be full of food and bottles.

"Woah, yeah thank you, just- you can go sit in the living room if you want." 

James carried the basket through and revealed Will who was also stood at the doorway.

"Y'aright, mate?" Will smiled and leaned forward to pull George into a bear hug.

"Mine's only small but it's probably the same price as that showy twat's basket." 

George laughed as will handed him a small box wrapped in wrapping paper and they walked into the living room to sit on the couch.

George first went through James' presents, pulling out two bottles of champaigne, some fancy deserts, a load of cheese and crackers and other expensive foods that peaked George's interest.

"Wow thanks mate, everyrthings gonna be gone in seconds. That looks great."

"Glad you like it." James smiled.

George then started to unwrap the box that Will had given him. It was a Moschino cologne in a gold bottle that looked like cleaning spray. George thought the design looked cool.

"Spray it and see if you like the smell. If not you can take it back." Will looked hopeful and George sprayed a bit on the sleeve of the hoodie before bringing it up to his nose to smell.

"Thats well nice, Will. Thank you so much mate." George wasn't lying. It smelled great. "I'm gonna have to wear that out, christ." 

"Yeah, i can't take all the credit though, Alex helped me pick it out. He said you'd like it."

"He knows me too well." George smiled.

Suddenly, someone else walked into the room. "I heard my name."

George turned around to see alex in his underwear and a pink hoodie wiping sleep out of his eye.

George smiled up at him and Alex leaned down to kiss him. "Happy birthday baby." He smiled, i'll give you your present later.

"Oh god it's not like a sex toy or something is it?" James groaned sarcastically.

"Shut up Mariott." George smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I know what it is." Braggged Will

"Shut up Will." Alex warned. "Does anyone want me to make them a tea before i get in the shower?"

George shook his head "i boiled the kettle before and you know how Marriott is about double boiled water or whatever the fuck. You can make yourself one but we've got beer."

"Okay, well i'll see you." Alex smiled and walked to the bathroom.

George watched as he walked away, feeling like his heart was growing three times the size. "Aww look at those love eyes." James teased.

"He's going for a shower." Will wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a kick from George. 

Will started to hand out beers as George picked his phone back up and logged onto twitter. 

He had more birthday messages on there

"Happy birthday you little slut." From James, it had been tweeted a few minutes ago when George had been distracted by Alex.

Joshy had put "happy birthday old man "

Lewis had simply been arguing over who was baby and apparently it was Alex. 

A few people had commented on wether they thought George and Alex would be having birthday sex and if they would get noise complaints from the neighbours, George chose not to respond as any response would be taken as 'proof' of their relationship, not that they would'nt have been correct of course.

Then he saw the message from Alex.  
"Have a fun little day 😏😏😏"

George's heart stuttered. He knew Alex was making a joke but at the same time, the message excited him. He couldn't reply to him obviously but it was hard to hide a smile after reading it.

_____

After a few beers, when Will and James had gone, George decided to go and find Alex. It was strange how he hadn't come out to sit with them after his shower but he knew that Alex got socially exhausted easily.

He walked up to their bedroom door and opened it, noticing that it seemed quite dark.

"Alex?" George whispered, wondering if he'd gone to sleep again.

As he opened the door more he was able to take in the sight. There were candles on the sides emitting a golden, soft and warm glow on the otherwise dark room. Rose petals were thrown around the carpet and the bed which Alex was on. 

George and Alex had a running joke about getting Alex a sexy maid costume for a while now but he didn't expect to see him, elbow resting on the pillow and legs spread out wearing the maid costume. 

Alex was on his phone but as soon as he noticed George he dropped it quickly. "Shit i thought i'd hear your footsteps first and get ready, i have shit hearing."

George wasn't sure wether to he heartwarmed or aroused at the sight and instead just became a mix of different strong emotions.

"Alex, i-" Georges voice cracked as he looked around.

"Happy birthday, baby, come here."

Alex moved himself so that he was kneeling but with his ass on the bed, showing off his thighs for George. The dress was so short that George could see the white, lace underwear underneath and he was wearing white kneehigh socks to match.

George came to sit on the bed next to Alex. He was completely speachless and just so happy. "You're so gorgeous in this lighting, George." Alex hummed "No, forget that. You're always gorgeous."

George went bright red as Alex leaned forward to kiss him behind his ear. He'd always been sensetive there and Alex knew that more than anyone. Alex knew everything about George and loved every bit of him. It made him tear up just thinking about it sometimes.

George moaned and leaned into the touch, Alex started kissing down his neck as he brushed his hands down George's torso, trying to find the bottom of his hoodie.

George was completely hard now and all he could think about was getting Alex's hands or mouth on his dick or at very best, getting to fuck him into the mattress. 

Alex pulled off George's hoodie and straddled him. George placed his hands around Alex's hips and felt the soft material of the maid dress. He had to admit, although it was a joke at first, seeing Alex in a short, cute dress definately did something for him.

Alex pulled off George's s shirt and peppered kisses all across his chest. "M' gonna give you a lapdance." He said against George's skin and George had never felt so dizzy and excited in his life.

Alex sat up and started moving his hips around on Georges lap. Not only was it hot, it was lifting up parts of the short dress for George to see and giving friction to his aching dick.

"Fuck- Alex." George moaned, throwing his head back.

"Look at me baby." Alex said softly.

Alex started making slow motions like he was riding him and George just wanted it to be real. 

"I'm all stretched out for you, baby. Did it in the shower, just for you. Thought about you whilst i was doing it. Makes me really horny just thinking about you. It drives me insane."

George's breath had become uneven and his eyes were completely dark, Alex was in a similar state.

Alex got off of George so that he could unbutton George's jeans. George stood up so that he could pull them down for him. 

George's cock was completely flat against his stomach and a dark grey wet patch was visible at the head. Alex delighted in the fact that George was as turned on as he was.

Alex leaned forward and mouthed at George's cock through the fabric making George whine and push his fingers through Alex's soft hair. Alex pulled down Georges underwear and George stepped both feet out of the jeans and boxers with a little help from Alex.

"You're so pretty." Alex said, standing up and taking in a view of George's whole body. George swallowed, not knowing what to say.

He felt vunerable, standing naked before a clothed, well barely, Alex. He liked it.

Alex crawled onto the bed opening his legs and patting the space between them.

"Come on then, you've earned this." Alex smiled.

"For having a birthday?" George laughed.

"For everything about you." Alex whispered softly. 

George climbed between Alex's legs and lifted up the skirt at the front. There were frills underneath that gave it its shape and he lifted those up too. 

Alex's underwear was seethrough lace with swirling rose patterns. His cock was desperatly trying to break free and it was clearly damp. Alex cofidently spread his legs wider to give George a better view.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered to himself. 

George pulled down the panties letting Alex's cock free and Alex brought his legs back together so that is was easy for him to slip them off. He decided to keep the dress and socks on though.

George and Alex met in the middle for a slow kiss and George couldn't help but smile through it.

Alex turned over and grabbed the lube he had gotten out on the drawers already. They didn't need to use condoms anymore because they both got tested and we're in a committed relationship. George was glad to be able to get rid of them.

Alex squirted the lube onto his fingers and spread it over George's cock. George moaned and involentarily thrust his hips forward.

Alex opened his legs again to invite George in. He lined up his dick with Alex's hole and pushed it in slowly. George bit his lip but it didn't stop the soft moans coming from his mouth. Alex didn't even try to hold in his whimpers and heavy breathing.

"Fuck, you're so big baby. I love how you feel inside me. Love how close you are to me." Alex whispered.

George finally bottomed out and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend before starting to move slowly in and out of Alex.

Both of their moans were soft and their breaths uneven. George leaned down to suck at Alex's neck and he gasped.

"Geo- George, fuck. I fucking love you."

"I love you too, darling." George said against Alex's neck.

He continued to thrust in and out of Alex slowly as they both whispered words of love to eachother.

"Can i go faster, love?" George asked Alex. Alex nodded.

George brought Alex's knees up to his chest and watched his cock moving quickly in and out of Alex, somehow it turned him on even more. 

"Yeah, that angle, ye-e-ah George. Is it good for you?...fuck."

"Yeah it's fucking good, so fucking good." George thrust in as deep as he could making a slapping noise every time his hips came into contact with Alex's ass.

"I'm really close, Alex." George moaned.

Alex screwed his eyes shut and let out a low moan too. "Me too. Me too, yeah, yeah, George." Alex almost chanted.

It was Alex who first came with a loud moan, getting cum all over the black dress. It was a beautiful sight, George thought which in turn made him fall over the edge too.

Coming into Alex, hard, George let out a series of moans and curses, continuing to thrust deep into Alex.

Once the orgasm was over, he pulled out and fell down on the bed next to his boyfriend. They both turned to face eachother and Alex held out his hand to George who gladly took it.

"I love you so, so much George. Happy birthday. You are seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean it." Alex whispered.

That was it for George, he'd been on a rollercoaster of emotions all day. He felt his eyes well up with tears and before he could try and bury his face into the pillow, Alex noticed. 

"Are you crying? George?" Alex looked genuinely worried and instead of replying George just tried to quickly wipe his tears.

"Did i upset you?"

George laughed "fuck no, i'm so happy. You make me so unbelievably happy and this is the best present ever."

it was as if something had woken up inside of Alex, like he'd remembered something important "Present? Oh no, this isn't your present George. I just wanted to do this for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you just- get dressed and meet me on the balcony." Alex looked down at himself. "I'm going to put this in the wash, something tells me we're going to get good use out of it."

"Oh for sure." George chuckled.

____

The July sun was out but there was a slight breeze. It combed through his curls softly. Looking out over London whilst waiting for Alex was so relaxing, althought it was busy, the little cars below and all the people rushing about just made him happy. This was his home.

He heard Alex come up behind him and he turned around.

"George, ever since i met you, i've just felt safe around you. I've just felt happy and right and loving you has been the easiest thing in the world. It's exciting and it's dizzy but it's also welcoming and comforting and i've loved every second of it. I could'nt imagine life without you and i don't want to so that's why.... that's why."

Alex reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small ring box, getting onto one knee and opening it to George. George's heart stopped completely and time seemed to pause as well.

"That's why i'm going to ask you this question. George Andrew, will you marry me?"

George's hand went straight to cover his mouth as he chocked back a sob. Putting the other one forward so that Alex could slide the ring onto his finger. 

"Of course, of course i bloody will, Alex" George said pulling up the other boy into a hard kiss. Tears were streaming down his face and now Alex was crying too. They slowly rocked there for a while, kissing and crying until Alex pulled away.

"I can't believe you said yes."  
"There was no way i could ever have said no to you." George smiled.

They spent the rest of the night drinking the champaigne that James got George and eating cheese and all the other fancy things from the basket.

This was definately his favourite birthday and it was even better that he was spending it with the love of his life and his favourite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you would like more Alex and George fics xx


End file.
